Little Danny Universe: My Mom by Danny Jackson
by chilipepperz61
Summary: Danny has to give a speech


Danny waited for the polite applause to end. He quietly took the  
previous speakers place at the podium. For a moment he looked out at  
the crowd, terrified of his upcoming speech. From the second row, two  
familiar faces appeared. He smiled and nodded to George and Kat, his  
confidence renewed. Tentatively he cleared his throat, staring  
unseeing at the sheet of paper in his hands before letting it drop,  
forgotten to the floor. He took a deep breath to steady himself then  
started.

"My Mom by Danny Jackson

A little more than three years ago my parents were killed in an  
accident. I was watching when it happened and I guess it made me a  
little crazy. Afterwords I didn't talk to anyone, mostly cause I was  
still learning about your culture and stuff. You see, we had just  
come to America from Egypt and things are alot different there.  
Anyhow, after the accident no one really wanted me. I was passed  
around foster homes for a long time. Some of the people were really  
scary, but most of them were ok. Most just didn't know what to do  
with a kid like me. One day, one of the foster dad's hurt me really  
bad and I wound up in the hospital.

My social worker Trina didn't really know where to put me after that,  
but she had an idea. She took me to her sister's house.

Now, you gotta understand, her sister didn't want kids anymore. Her  
little boy had been killed and she was real lonely just like me. She  
and I were alot alike back then. We were both angry and afraid of  
caring again. She let me stay though and we sort of started healing  
each other. She got me talking again and she realized that English  
wasn't exactly my first language so she helped me learn it better.  
She also helped me understand things when sometimes it was hard. Now  
I do pretty good with English...and French and German and a few other  
languages.

It was awhile before I took to calling her my Mama Kat, and even  
longer before I called her Mom, but she never pushed it. I think I  
was afraid for her to take my real Mom's place, but you know, she  
never tried to.

Over time we've gotten to love each other. She understands me like no  
one else ever has. Whenever I cry she cries too, and when I'm happy,  
well, her smile can just about light up a room. We've been through  
alot together and even though there's been bad things happen, the  
good ones stand out most. Now I have a brother , Jason, and my Dad  
George. Someday maybe George and Kat will have kids together and our  
family will get even bigger.

My Mom has never tried to change me. She accepts me just the way I  
am. She doesn't scold me when I have bad days, instead she holds me  
and rocks me and loves me no matter what. Some of you may think I'm a  
baby cause I let her hug me and tuck me in at night, but I don't care  
what other people think, I still love her.

My Mom doesn't work in a fancy office somewhere. She works out of our  
house writing books that alot of you have read to your kids at night.  
She doesn't dress in suits, they'd just get dirty when she's out  
digging in the garden or playing tag with me and Jason. She doesn't  
usually greet us at the door with fresh baked cookies after school  
like some moms either. Most times she's so busy she forgets to cook  
supper and we eat out alot, but she always remembers I really like  
chocolate fudge ice cream for dessert and she never gets mad when I  
sometimes eat the dessert first.

Sometimes when we go to stores, I hear parents yelling at their kids  
to shut up or be quiet. Kat never tells me that. There's times she  
lets me talk for hours at a time, even when she doesn't really  
understand what it is I'm talking about. Sometimes I've even seen her  
looking up stuff I've tried to explain to her just so she can  
understand it better.

Mom thinks a little different than most moms. Just last week after my  
brother and I watched some old western, Mom caught us throwing knives  
in the yard like they had done in the movie. She didn't get mad at us  
and lock the silverware away. Instead she spent the next few hours  
showing us the right way to throw so we wouldn't hurt ourselves.

There's alot of other reasons I love my Mom too, but there's one  
that's most important of all. You see, after being shoved around all  
those families when my real parents died, I really felt unloved. Mom  
took me in, cared for me and treated me great, but most of all my Mom  
wanted and loved me and that's why I love her.

The End."

The room fell silent as the little boy turned away from the podium,  
then one by one his audience stood up clapping enthusiastically.  
Danny walked off the stage and pushed through the crowd at the  
Mother's Day reception. Kat caught him as he launched himself at her.

"I love you too Danny" she murmured as she held him close.

The End.


End file.
